Destined for each other
by salvatoregirl.16
Summary: A COUPLE. A MISTAKE. A BETTER ENDING. THOUGHT THEY WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER. UNTIL THAT NIGHT. HIS MISTAKE CHANGED HER FUTURE. FOR THE BETTER OR WORSE. ITS UNDECIDED.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- Arrival**

BPOV

"I HATE YOU" screeched my best friend, Alice, to her boyfriend, Jasper.

"WELL, THE FEELINGS MUTUAL" he yelled back.

This was what I heard when I arrived at my best friend's house. I was spending my summer holidays with her after not seeing her for almost six months. I missed her. It was really hard to say goodbye when I was leaving home to go to college but I wanted to get away from forks. It was my escape route.

I really should introduce myself. My names Bella Swan and I'm 21. I have brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I'm really clumsy and have been in the emergency room more times than I can remember. My best friend Alice has black spiky hair and looks like a pixie. Guys tend to fall over her feet and that's what happened to Jasper. Jasper is extremely good-looking with blond hair and loads of muscles.

Now Alice and Jasper rarely argue so it was a bit of a shock to arrive back to it.

As I knocked on the door I could hear the argument die down as they went to open it.

"OMG, Bella you're early." Said Alice

"I know I thought id surprise you" I said back

"Well hello Bella, what a surprise to see you here" announced Jasper

"Hey Jazz how you doing"

"Good, Good but how are you-"

"Bella, it's been so long we need to catch up. Jazzy go tell Rose that Bella's here and that well meet her at the club in about an hour." Alice commanded

"Wait, what were going clubbing but Alice I just got here and I'm really tired."

"Oh but Bella Rose really wants to see you and since she's working today I thought we'd go to her work to visit. Pretty please bells." Giving me her best puppy-dog eyes I gave in.

"fine but no Bella Barbie. Ill dress myself tonight ."

"okay go and get ready then" Wow this was strange. Alice never gave in without a fight and the fight she normally wins. She must desperately want to see Rose.

I went to my car to get my bags. I wasn't expecting any help so I didn't ask. After all, Alice would be worried about breaking a nail or messing up her hair and jasper was on the phone so he wasn't going to be much help.

I carried my duffel bag upstairs along with my suitcase and handbag. As I unpacked my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells its Jake" Jacob black has been one of my closet friends since college and our families went back years. He was the sort of guy most girls would fall over (tanned and muscles galore) except from yours truly, who didn't see him that way.

"Oh hi Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just heading out with some of my friends from La Push"

"Oh, okay. So I've been back for about 20 minutes and Alice has already made me agree to go to a club with her and her boyfriend were we will be meeting Rose from her shift and then hitting the town" I moaned

"That sounds like a lot of fun Bells" he replied sarcastically

"Yeah. Can't wait"

"Well don't you sound like you're all sunshine and rainbows this evening?"

"Very funny Jake. Anyways, I have to start getting ready or Alice will kick down my door and drag me into her room so she can get me ready"

"Okay id better let you go then. I know how much you hate being Bella Barbie. Love you, Bells"

"Love you too, Jake." He hung up and I proceeded to get ready, taking out my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and hitting the shower.

By the time id finished in the shower it was coming up to twenty to seven. Were supposed to meet Rose at seven, so I'd have to rush. I pulled out my favourite midnight blue dress, black tights and blue stilettos. I slipped my blue bra set on and applied my make-up. Then I blow dried my hair to give it oomph and dry it. I slipped into my dress and was pulling up my tights when Jasper knocked on my door.

"Bella, can I come in" he asked

"Sure, Jazz" I answered

As he pulled the door open I couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. The black dress shirt strained against his muscles, showing off every one of them. His black jeans hung low on his waist and were tight. Alice was one very lucky lady.

"Bella, Alice said if you are not downstairs within the next five minutes then she will leave without you." He said this as I was pulling on my stilettos (I could just about walk in them without falling over.)

"I'm ready, Jazz. Let's go downstairs and get out of this place before Alice has both our heads"

"I couldn't agree more." He said as he looped his arm through mine, as we walked down the stairs.

"What took you guys so long? Anyone would have thought you were doing something up there." Alice stated.

"Umm Alice. Number one I would never do that to you. Number two . Jasper doesn't feel that way about me, at least I hope not"

"No I don't. No offence Bella "

"None taken. And thirdly, calm down and let's get going."

"Sorry, and let's go!"

As we stepped onto the porch we were faced with a dilemma. Whose car would we take? You see, there were three cars there we had to pick one. I voted for Jaspers Audi as it was the biggest and all four of us could fit in there( counting Rose) but Alice wanted to take her Porsche yet that only fit two people, so that was out. However my car was a very sleek, fast, black Mercedes that could fit four people in and was faster than the Audi. Being as we were running late we chose my Mercedes. The hard part was choosing the designated driver. Rose was out as she had been working all day and would need time to wind down. Alice wanted to drink so she was clearly out. It was between me and Jasper. I didn't mind driving but seeing as it was my first day here Jasper insisted that he drove. So I let him.

With that all sorted(Jasper driving my car) we set off to meet Rose.


	2. Chapter 2Clubbing It

**CHAPTER 2- Clubbing It**

**BPOV**

The drive there was hilarious. Once we were on the road Jasper turned on the stereo and we rocked out to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse and Shake it by Metro Station. Jasper and Alice did a really sweet version of Total Eclipse of the Heart. Alice and I had a blast singing to Smile by Lily Allen and Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle. Then Jasper sang Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins which was total fitting since he was born and raised in Texas, on a ranch.

By the time we arrived at the club, we all had tears streaming down our faces from laughing to hard.

As Jasper attempted to park, I began to contemplate if I'll ever find someone who was meant for me as much as Jasper was meant for Alice. You see, all the way through high school I was one of the boys. No one wanted to date me as I fitted in more with the guys then the girls. It was a protection thing. I always felt more protected when I hung out with guys than the girls.

"Bella were parked. Are you getting out the car or what" said Alice

"Yeah I'm coming" I said whilst stepping out the door and on to the pavement. Once I was out the car I had a proper look around. We were standing outside a club called 'Shot Glass'. It was a karaoke bar. That was obvious as some guy was belting out 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

As Jasper pushed open the door, once the song had finished, it was completely silent. Until

"OMG, Bella it's so good to see you. You look fantastic. Oh it's been so long. Hi Alice and Jazz. Wow don't you all look great" Rose said without a breath in-between as she gave me a huge hug.

"Rose don't you look fantastic and you're right, it has been too long" I replied. It was all true. She looked like a runway model with blonde hair down to her waist, curves in all the right places and blue eyes someone could drown in.

"So what can I get you all" she said whilst leading us to our table. "My shift finishes in about ten minutes so you guys will be my last order."

"Vodka, please" Alice replied

"Shandy, please Rose" Jasper ordered

"I'll have a wkd blue please, Rosie" I asked

"OK, I will get them in a minute but first I'm going to change "she retorted

As she left I noticed Alice acting all shifty. Alice being shifty is never a good thing. It usually means she's got something big planned and if anyone backed out of it they would face her wrath.

I might as well give in.

"OK Alice. What have you got planned for us to do?"

"Karaoke" she answered

"Alice, I am not doing karaoke unless one of you does it with me"

"No silly Bella. We're all doing it on our own"

At this time, Rose arrived back with our drinks. I was so tense I downed half my bottle at once. By the time that I was done, all of them were staring at me. Rose was the one to break the silent tension ready to engulf us.

"Okay. What's got Bella coiled up like a spring which has resulted in her downing her drink?"

"She doesn't want to do karaoke but I'm making her" Alice replied

"Bella it's not that bad, honestly"

"Fine ill do it but only because I love you all"

"Who wants to go first" Jasper asked

"I will" replied Alice

As Alice walked towards the book with the songs in I noticed that most of the guys in the club were staring at her. It was inevitable with her looking like that. She was wearing a black halter neck jumper with a very short denim miniskirt that barely covered anything. To complete it, thigh high black boots that looked like they could make any grown man grovel. Jasper must not be liking this.

As Alice took to the stage, I noticed Jasper looked extremely tense

"Jazz, do you really think she would agree to another man when she has you?"

"No but I don't like it when she gets attention from other guys. It makes me jealous"

"There is absolutely nothing to be jealous of. She loves you, not anyone else"

Alice talked into the microphone making everyone paid attention.

"Hello. My names Alice and I would like to dedicated this song to my boyfriend"

Then she began to sing in her high soprano voice

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now

As Alice finished her song the room erupted into applause. When she walked off the stage two guys tried to chat her up but she just walked pass them, staring at Jasper the whole time. When she reached the table she gave Jasper a very loving kiss and sat in his lap.

"So who's next" she asked

I wasn't ready yet so Rose went up instead. As she was picking the song, I congratulated Alice.

"Alice that was really good. Was it frightening up there?"

"no not really it was really fun"

At this moment in time, the announcer came on and introduces Rose.

"Hi everyone. My name is Rose and I work here" then the music started

Baby the harder you work  
The further you get with me, with me  
I think you can, I think you can

Turn up, prepare and make sure  
That you can keep up with me, with me  
I think you can, I think you can

But be aware I always get what I deserve  
Keep your focus, keep your nerve  
Ready, set, go

Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

I tend to get what I want to  
Are you starting to see, to see?  
I think you do, I think you do

It's time for you to step up  
If you want to be with me, with me  
I think you do, I think you do

But don't go slow, that is not the way we play  
Slowly ain't my kinda game  
Ready, set, go

Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

Well, it's up to you how far we take this  
Yes it's up to you so take the lead  
And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign  
Waiting at the finish line, baby ready, set, go

Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work

Work, work, you know you gotta work, work  
You know you gotta work, work

As Rose finished up I realized that it was my go next, unless Jasper went first. I hoped I went last so I could either think of an excuse or have another drink. Liquid Courage they say.

"Hey Jazz. Do you want to go next" I asked praying he would say yes

"Bella you can go next. Ladies before gentlemen they say"

"Your mean, Jazz. Fine ill go next"

As I stood up and walked to the stage, I realized everyone was staring at me. _Great._

You say "I love you boy"  
But i know you lie.  
I trust you all the same  
And i don't know why.

'Cause when my back is turned,  
My bruises shine.  
Our broken fairytale,  
So hard to hide.

I still believe,  
It's you and me till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,

If we don't we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.

Sitting in a wishing hole,  
Hoping it stays right.  
Feet cast in solid stone,  
I got Gilligan's eyes.

I still believe,  
It's you and me till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.

'Cause you said hello,  
It's where the going get's hard,  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror.  
Our future's far,  
Many of horror.  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror.

I still believe,  
It's you and me till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard

Once I was done I noticed the loud applause. I was that good. Once I got off the stage I was bombarded with comments on how my performance went by my friends

"omg Bella you were so good" said Alice and Rose

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Jasper said

" its Jaspers turn" I said

"Actually Bella. We've decide that were moving to a different place" Alice retorted.

"Fine. However next time your first, Jazz"

"Okay. Let's Go"

As we Left the club I realized that tonight everything was going to change. Tonight I will enjoy myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Boys and Bars**

**BPOV**

As we entered the next club, I noticed this was nothing like the previous one we were in. for one there were girls dancing on the bar and most of the patrons were men. Figures.

As we reach the empty table, I caught the eyes of two guys in the crowd. One had brown coppery hair and was ogling the women. The other was very muscular and looked like he could carry me in one arm. They were both extremely good looking and the muscular one couldn't stop staring at me. Or was it Rose. I couldn't tell.

The owner of the bar (a girl named Jane) announced that there was going to be a dance off for the ladies. The winner got to pick what man she spends the night with. I knew as soon as she announced it that Alice and Rose would want to do it so I agreed to as well. As we made our way to the bar to begin I noticed that the muscular guy was still staring at me. Weird. Why would he stare at me when Rose was with me?

As the song began (Low by Flo Rida) I saw everyone stepping onto the bar. Oh no, this could only end badly. But then again I'm sure Alice, Rose and Jasper would take me to the ER, so I climb on.

I'm not much of a dancer but I could dance a bit. And the alcohol was helping. At this point of time I noticed a slutty blonde staring at the man who couldn't stop staring at me. So I danced better. By the time the song had finished there were only six of us left. Me, Rose, Alice and three other girls. I whispered to Rose about the guy who couldn't stop staring at me and she surrendered and got off the bar. The next song was Get Sexy by the Sugababes. This was a song I could dance to so I gave it my all. At the end it was a vote off between me and this other girl and they voted me. I won. When Jane came over and asked me which guy I wanted I gave a wink to the man who couldn't stop staring at me and told her I'd let her know later.

Once I got off the bar, the man came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Emmett and what's your name, beautiful?"

"Wow aren't you charming, Emmett. By the way, my names Bella" I said as I went to get a drink

"What drink are you getting? I'll buy it for you" he asked as the bartender turned around and asked me what I wanted.

"I'll have a vodka, please. Thank you, Emmett"

"You heard the lady. A vodka and a beer please" he told the bartender

"So Bella, where are you sitting" he asked as he gave me my drink

"Over there" I pointed out the table where Alice, Rose and Jasper were sitting.

"Do you mind if me and my mate, Edward, joined you" he enquired

"Sure" I replied, leading them over to our table.

"Wow, dude you are one lucky man having three beautiful women sitting next to you" he told Jasper

"I know" He replied, nuzzling Alice's neck

"Alice, Rose, Jasper this is Emmett and Edward" I announced

"Hi" they replied as they took a seat in the booth. Emmett sat next to Alice and Edward sat next to Rose. There was nowhere for me to sit. I glanced around to see if anyone has vacated a bar stool. Nope. The bar was jam-packed.

"Hey, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"I've got nowhere to sit"

"Here" he said as he pulled me onto his lap. "Now you do"

At this moment in time I swear my heart was in my throat and my stomach had turned into butterflies. However this was the time that Edward decided to chat up Rose.

"So your names Rose. That's really pretty just like you. Actually, scratch that your name must be Mickey because you're so fine." This caused Rose to through her vodka over Edward and storm out of the building. I would have let Alice or Jasper take care of it but they were busy. Shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"I should really go check on her" I said as I got off Emmett's lap and downed the rest of the drink he brought me.

"Before you go, can I have your number?" Emmett asked

"Sure" was my reply as I recited the numbers to him. With that done I went to find Rose.

"Rose is everything okay" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Yeah every things fine" was her reply. "He was just being a dickhead"

With everything sorted out me and Rose decided to get a taxi home. I text alice to let her know that we were going home and we'd see her tomorrow.

As we got in the taxi I received a text.

_Hey Bella  
I had a lot of fun tonight. I'll call you around noon tomorrow.  
Goodnight Princess talk to you tomorrow  
Love Emmett._

As the taxi pulled up to the house, I was aware that Emmett could change my future for the better or worse but I didn't care. He was ringing tomorrow and that was all that mattered.

With that thought I slept a very peaceful sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4DATE NIGHT

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with one of the worst hangovers ever. It didn't help that I left the curtains open so the sun is hitting my head. Ouch. I sat up very slowly and looked at the clock. Crap its eleven thirty five, Emmett will be ringing in approximately twenty five minutes. Where's my phone? As I began to search I realized that first I would have to take an Advil and have a giant cup of coffee. Pronto.

As I crawled down the stairs I heard muttering coming from the kitchen. As I walked through the doorway I noticed it was Alice and Jasper. They were singing along to the radio whilst dancing around the kitchen. The noise was doing my head in so I decided to intervene.

"Hey, do you mind turning the radio down please" I mumbled with my hands covering my ears.

"Good morning Bella" Jasper said after turning the stereo off. "Coffee?"

"Yes please"

"Hey you guys. What are you doing up so early after your late night last night and why don't you feel as bad as I do" I asked whilst sipping my coffee and taking my Advil.

"Because we only had two drinks each" Alice shouted

"Alice, quiet" came from the doorway. There leaned Rose looking just as bad as I did.

"How many drinks did you guys have?" Jasper enquired

"Well, we had two at the first club, two at the second and a few shots once we got here" I replied

"Well it's your own fault then" Jasper chuckled

"Jasper, Don't laugh at me" Rose and I replied at the same time

"Hey anyways, has anyone seen my phone?" I asked

"Yeah I saw it this morning. Under the couch." Rose answered

"Thanks Rose" I told her as I went to retrieve it.

As I pulled it out from the back of the sofa, it rang.

"Hello" I whispered

"Hey Bella" Emmett aid down the phone

"Hi Em" I croaked

" Wow, you sound terrible. How much did you drink last night?"

"Two WKD Blues, two vodkas and about three shots of tequila once we got home"

"Jeez. Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me right now then"

"No. I like talking to you." I replied as I was walking upstairs to my room

"That's good but what else do you like."

"Movies and ice cream"

"Okay. How about going to watch a movie tonight at around eight o'clock." He asked

"Sure" I answered "I should be over my hangover by then"

He chuckled "Okay. Do you want to meet there or me to pick you up?"

"Pick me up at about seven thirty"

"Okay then. See you soon, Bells"

"Yeah. See you soon Em"

As he hung up I through myself on my bed and snuggled into the covers for another couple of hours of rest. I set my alarm for four o'clock. That should give me plenty of time to get ready. With that all done I succumbed to my dreams.

-Four hours later-

When my alarm beeped I was so tempted to turn it off but I knew I had to start to get ready or I wouldn't be ready in time. As I stood under the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles, I tried to figure out what to wear. Everything I had was either too casual or to dressy. I knew I'd need Roses help with this.

As I wrapped the towel around me, I stepped out the door. Now the hard part, choosing what underwear to wear. After about ten minutes of indecision I finally gave in and went across the hall and knocked on Rose's door.

"Hey Bella, What's up?

"I need your help" I almost begged for it. "I have a date and I don't know what to wear"

"Okay, that I can help you with" was her reply as she let me into her room

With me in there I showed her the two sets of underwear I was debating over. She said neither as she pulled out a beautiful white lacy bra and thong. I was instantly won over and slipped them on. With that done she started to curl my hair into loose ringlets, clipping some of them back. After that she applied a thin layer of foundation, eye shadow, blusher, eyeliner and a deep red lipstick that made my lips look full and pouty. With all of that done it left one final thing. Clothes. Rose was a clothes maniac and had loads of clothes, shoes and accessories that matched. Rose pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with lace up the side, a tight red vest which suited my skin tone and a pair of red stilettos. To complete the outfit, a black chocker, red bracelets and red stud earrings shaped like dice. When I looked in the mirror once she had finished I was blown away. This woman in the mirror did not look like me. She looked dangerous and mysterious and incredibly sexy. Rose can work wonders.

"Thanks for the help, Rose"

"Bella someone's at the door for you" Alice said up the stairs.

With that note, I grabbed my clutch and my jacket and headed downstairs. As I reached the bottom step I was greeted to a moment of silence from everyone, including Alice.

"Wow Bella you look fantastic" Jasper said looking slightly surprised by my appearance.

"Thanks" I replied whilst walking towards Emmett.

"Hi" I said, acting shy.

"Hi" he said back "ready to go"

"Yeah let me just grab my keys" I said whilst reaching to the coffee table. I grabbed them out the dish as well as my phone. Once I had got them I slipped them into my bag and Emmett grabbed my hand.

"Don't wait up for me" I shouted whilst being pulled towards Emmett's car. Then I stopped and stared. His Jeep was huge and I wondered how I was going to get in it in my skinny jeans and stilettos. However Emmett caught me staring and picked me up from around the waist and lifted me into the car. As he was helping me into the seatbelt his hand brushed against my cheek which caused me to shiver. When he saw this reaction he leant in and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was perfect.

As he walked around to his side of the car he caught me staring at him and he gave me another kiss. This one was more passionate and escalated quickly into a French kiss with his hands on my waist and mine around his neck. However he pulled away too quickly for my taste and he noticed my frown deepen.

"I only pulled away as I want to go on this date and if we continued I would have taken you to my apartment instead. Hell I would have just lay you down on the backset and have my wicked way with you but I thought I better take you on one date before we went that far." He said whilst looking at me.

As he turned to the front window I nodded. That made perfect sense being as we hardly knew anything about each other. So we interrogated each other on the way to the cinema. We asked questions such as what are favorite colors is? Who are first boyfriend/girlfriend was? What was our favorite movie? Favorite food? What we missed about home? Emmett asked me if I was still a virgin. I replied no. He asked who took my virginity and how old I was? I replied nineteen and my best friend Jacob took my virginity whilst we were dating. Questions like this all the way to the cinema.

Once we pulled up, Emmett came round and helped me out the Jeep and took my hand as we walked into the cinema.

Once we were seated with our popcorn we were sharing and the packet of twizzlers. We started to watch the movie. It was a horror so every time something scary came on I would get closer to Emmett. After an hour I was sitting on his lap. When the movie had finished and the lights came on I realized that Emmett had been laughing at my reaction. When I saw this I stormed off but the heal of my shoe got stuck in a gap in the steps and I began to fall. That is until Emmett grabbed me and pulled me upright. With how close we were I couldn't help but lean over and give him a kiss. He turned that kiss into something more and pulled me out to the car. Once we were there he pushed me up against the door and kissed me, his hands running up and down my body.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you" he asked once he pulled away.

"Take me back to your apartment" I all but begged for him to do

With that he lifted me into my seat and ran to his side of the car. As the door slammed shut he turned to face me.

"I should give you a warning before hand. My roommate might be there."

"That's okay. It doesn't bother me if he's there or not" I stated "but what does bother me is how fast we can get to your apartment" and with that we were speeding down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Once we reached his apartment he slammed on the brakes and opened his door before I had time to register we were here. As he pulled open the door he slung me over his shoulder and carried me to the elevator

"Alright, you big goof. You can put me down now" I said as he pressed the button for his floor

"Nope" was his simple reply

"No offence Emmett but this isn't exactly comfortable"

" Oh sorry" he said whilst placing me down. As we pulled up to his floor I noticed that he had his arm round my waist. With his hand there it was impossible not to lean over and give him a kiss. This kiss lead to me pushed up against the wall with his hand under my top and my hands tangled in his hair. As the doors open I realized that we were on his floor. I pulled his hand from under my top and pulled him out of the elevator.

As we approached his front door, Emmett pulled out his keys. I couldn't help but stare at some of his key rings. There was one of him and Edward when they were young. He had chubby cheeks and dimples. Edward with his coppery messy hair and freckles. There was one of him and his parents. He looked exactly like his dad yet he had his mothers eyes, suspicious yet mischievous.

As he pulled his door open, I directed my gaze to his face. He was extremely beautiful yet he had a childlike manner. It was highly attractive.

As he lead I inside I noticed the pictures on the wall. One from his graduation and one when he attended the prom. I was instantly jealous of the girl on his arm. She was a statuesque beauty queen, with long blonde hair. I had nothing on her.

When Emmett noticed my jealousy he pulled me down onto the sofa. Chuckling to himself, he began assaulting my lips with peppery, sweet kisses. Leaning in to him I turned it into a much more intense kiss, threading my fingers through his hair and securing him to me. His hands wandered around my waist. That's when things began to heat up. Aimlessly, I began undoing his shirt, stopping at each gap to give him a kiss. After a minute his shirt was on the floor and my legs were tangled up with his as he leaned us backwards onto the sofa. Emmett's body was pushed against mine as he lifted the bottom of my shirt up. Nodding at him to continue,he pulled my shirt over my head.

As he gazed down at my white, lacy bra, a key rattled in the key lock. Emmet pulled his weight off of me, but it was too late. Standing there, watching us was Mr. Edward Cullen. Blushing a bright crimson I searched for my top. Locating it under the chair, I got up and pulled it on.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Edward, but I really must go." I said as I grabbed my bag off of the table.

"Emmett do you mind dropping me off at my house please."I asked hesitantly

"Sure thing, babe "he answered as he placed his shoes on his feet.

"Your friend seems to have really bad timing" I laughed whilst we walked towards his car. As he started the car, I glanced at our intertwined hands. _Is this going to last? _I thought to myself as we pulled up to the house.

"Emmett, my friend Rose is having a party for her 25TH birthday tomorrow and i was wondering if you would be my date" I asked nervously.

"Sure thing, babe" he said as he helped me from the car. "Where and what time" he enquired.

"get here for seven" i said whilst pulling him in for a kiss.

"okay, ill see you tomorrow babe" he said whilst walking to his car.

Pulling open the front door, i stumbled up the stairs. As i reached my bedroom door, my phone vibrated, saying that i had a text message. Taking my shoes off, i pulled my phone out of my bag. It was from Emmett.

_Hey princess  
had a good night tonight  
cant wait till tomorrow  
sleep well babe  
love Emmett_

_Ps maybe tomorrow we can finish were we left off_

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

As I turned over in my bed, I searched for my phone. Finding it I turned the alarm off. It was 10:30 on a Saturday morning. I had to get up. Rose needed my help with getting everything set up.

Pulling myself out of the warmth of the duvet, I walked down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, I heard an intake of breath. Looking around for the culprit I noticed jasper standing there with his hands over his eyes. Glancing down at my clothes I had a sudden thought.

_Crap!_

I was in the underwear set from last night.

I ran back upstairs to change. Coming down 10minutes later, freshly washed and clothed I noticed my surroundings.

Balloons were decorating the room and streamers hung from the ceiling. Everything was done.

Rose stood in the midst of all this with her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked whilst looking around the room.

"Oh nothing except the fact that you were meant to be up an hour ago to go and get the cake." She said whilst I glanced at the clock.

It was almost two o'clock

"Shit. Sorry Rose, my phone must be set to the wrong time" I said whilst pulling on my sneakers. "I'll leave right now"

Pulling open the door I text Emmett.

_Hey Emmy _  
r _we still on for 2night  
if u r can u b here 4 6, we may need ure help with something  
let me know  
love Bells_

Reaching the bakery, I pulled open the door. The smell of freshly made cakes invaded my senses and sent them into overdrive. I was starving.

"How may I help you" asked the women behind the counter

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Rosalie Hales cake" I said whilst staring at the assorted pastries.

"Okay, I'll just go and get it from the back" she said at the same time my phone vibrated

As she left, I pulled out my phone. I had two texts. One was from Alice and the other from Emmett. I decided to read the Alice one first.

_Hey Bella  
do you mind nipping to the supermarket and picking up supplies for tonight.  
we need at least 5 cases of beer, a few big bottles of vodka and some WKDs  
also pick up some soft drinks  
thanks love ya 3 _

I quickly replied.

Okay Alice will do  
love ya 2 3

Then I opened the text from Emmett

_Hey princess  
of course I'm still coming and I will get there early as well  
do you want me to bring anything?  
Miss you loads  
love Emmett xxxxxx_

_Ps what should I get Rose_

Before I could reply I was handed the cake. Walking to my car I put it in the boot. As I got into my seat I replied to his text.

_Hey Emmy  
no you don't need to bring anything.  
Fancy meeting me at Wal-Mart in 20mins  
we can get something for rose together  
miss you too  
love bells xxxxx3_

I put the car into reverse and left the parking lot. On my way to Wal-Mart. On a Saturday. Great. Well at least I have Emmett to keep me company. As they say 'there's always light at the end of the tunnel'.


End file.
